


Frantic

by BritHistorian



Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian





	

Another gorram leak! Kaylee ran down to the far end of the coolant line, tore a strip of duct tape off the roll she was wearing as a bracelet, wrapped it around the tube, and stood back to survey her work. The line was more than half covered with tape by this point, but at least it wasn't leaking. Only leaking in one place. No, two! Three! Four! Kaylee scrambed to keep up with the leaks, until the entire tube was wrapped.  
  
"I know the capt'n loves Serenity, but I wish he could afford to buy her some new things."


End file.
